Kismesissitude And Matespritship
by RaeB's
Summary: Book One: Gamzee/OC OR Equius/OC. It's up to the reader once Book Two comes out. Parox Idella is the lead diplomat on the new planet colony and has to help the humans and the trolls cooperate smoothly. But how can she when she can't let go of her hatred towards her fellow highblood, Gamzee? Can her friends Nepeta and Equius help her or will they just get in her way? Homestuck AU
1. Chapter 1 A Name

Authors Note: Hey all! It's Rae-B's! Okay, as some may see, I have an unfinished story (well, two) involving Metalocalypse. Some crap happened and I lost all the files to it. I'm currently rewriting it because I didn't like where it was going. But while I'm working on that, I'm hoping everyone will enjoy this new Homestuck story! This plot I've been working on for a month or so now and I'm really liking where I'm going with it. I have about 4 chapters written now and I'm only posting two chapters tonight and then the rest I'm going to try and post every week or every other week depending on length and college stuff. Anyway, this is just 'Book One' in a sense. It will then branch off into two stories which I will make separate when the time comes. Who are the romantic interests you ask? Gamzee and Equius! Yep. Enjoy! Oh, and reviews are LOVED and please, if you wish to critique, be constructive. Random flaming or anything of the sort is not constructive. Okay, enough rambling. READ ON!

I'm not normal.

I don't want to be normal.

I will never be normal.

And I'm perfectly fine with that.

My given name is Lolola.

I find it stupid and almost tedious for a name.

But what to call myself…?

Hm…

I look towards a group. They're all about my age, I may be a bit younger but I'm sure that doesn't matter.

"Okay, time to make friends," I tell myself nervously, approaching them.

Oh…I don't have a name.

They all look at me, waiting for me to speak. There sure are a lot of them…I count twelve…

"Is there something you need?" one asks.

I look at my feet, not sure what to do in this sort of situation…

"Do you have a name?"

"What's your hemospectrum?"

"Why won't she talk?"

What do I say! Um…Uh…

"Did you know that the element mercury is the only metal that is liquid at room temperature, which is typically classified at roughly 60-70 degrees ferenheight?

Silence

Pure silence

"Um, anyway, why's your hair white? That's really weird…"

"Paroxide…"

"Is that your name? Hm…Let's call her Parox."

Parox

I have a name now!


	2. Chapter 2 The Migration

"Parox. Parox wake up."

My eyes opened, only to cause me to be blinded by the horrible florescent lighting of the migration ship. I heard light giggling but couldn't make out who was laughing at me. Finally my eyes adjusted.

"Oh, hey," I smiled to my moirail, Nepeta.

She was so happy and bubbly. It made me smile.

"We're almost there," she informed me.

"Okay. Is Equius awake yet? We need to check on the state of the unstables and the water dwellers. Make sure everyone's safe," I inquired, yawning as I got out of my hibernation pod.

"Yep!" she giggled, and skipped out so I could get ready to do the inspection rounds.

I walked into my washroom and fixed my dreadlocks and washed my face before throwing on my favorite outfit: a sweater so big I wore it as a dress with a belt around the waist, striped leggings, and my heels which made me four inches taller. I threw on my labcoat as I walked out of my private room, not really noticing that Equius was waiting for me outside my door and running right into him.

"Oh! Highblood, are you okay?" he asked, his tone worried.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine Equius. And stop calling me highblood. It makes me uncomfortable. In my book, you're higher than me with your robot know-how," I smiled, making him blush and sweat a little.

We made our way down the halls, checking to make sure there were no leaks in the air ventilation systems, the robot security systems were in working order, and that all was calm. We came to the water dweller section, were Eridan Ampora was to meet us with a report on the condition of their sector of the migration ship.

"Hello Pa," he greeted, smirking at me.

I didn't notice.

"Hi Eridan! What's the report?" I smiled kindly.

"All is in wworking order…Say, Pa, wwould you mind, maybe, joining me for something to eat wwhen we land?" he asked.

"No can do. Sorry. I have too much work to do," I apologized.

"Oh...wwell, I suppose I'll just ask noww then. Pa, wwould you be my matesprit?"

I stared at him for a moment before giggling.

"You're funny, Eridan!" I smiled, walking away before he made another silly joke.

Such a funny water dweller!

"Okay, last comes the unstables…" I sighed, looking towards the heavily guarded area.

I typed a password into a keypad before the retina scans checked to see if I was really me. Equius did the same, making the large two feet thick door opened, revealing a long hall filled with security bots.

Honk

I cringed as we got closer and I heard that horrible sound. Rage began to fill me but I kept calm. I have power over my emotions. I can control my emotions.

Honk

I gritted my teeth together.

Honk

Equius and I pressed our hands against the print scanners and another door opened. Beyond the door was him.

Gamzee Makara.

"Miss Parox, please, refrain from hurting the unstable this time…or kissing him for that matter," Equius asked of me as we stepped into the dimly lit room.

"I'll do my best," I said calmly.

It was a strained calm, but it was still calm.

"Heeeeey," that deep, raspy voice greeted us.

"Gamzee," I greeted politely but numbly.

"How's Zakral?"

"You killed him, remember? How's Tavros?"

There was silence.

"Fuck you motherfucker."

I walked towards the unstable troll. He was tightly bound in a straightjacket. I quickly went to work, checking his vitals.

"He's fine. His blood pressure is a little high, but nothing bad," I informed Equius whom wrote the information down promptly.

I was about to leave when I made one horrible mistake: I looked into his eyes.

Rage filled me. I was about to punch him but Equius quickly grabbed me by the waist and dragged me out, closing the two doors behind us. By the time we reached the main section of the ship, I was crying.

"I hate him."

That's all I could say.


	3. Chapter 3 A New Life

"Don't forget your lunches!" Nepeta called after Equius and I.

We had chosen to all share an apartment on the new, still unnamed planet. It had been about one solar cycle since we arrived, and adjusting was taking quite a bit. Not only because these solar cycles were much shorter than what we were used to, but because we were now sharing the new planet with another species: Humans. Not even I was sure as to how we came into contact with the alien creatures, but they seemed to share many anatomical structures and habits, which made them ideal for assisting us in the building of this new planetary colony. While we had the technology, they had the knowledge as much as that makes sense.

I looked out the window of our new home. The humans referred to them as apartments, so that is what I chose to refer to them as well. It's only natural as the troll to human ambassador that I learn as much about them as I could.

I turned to Nepeta and took the small insulated sack, smiling and thanking my moirail before heading for the door. It was supposed to be a short workday, at least as far as what our schedules said it was supposed to be. And after work, with it being so short, we had all planned to go out to a bar or something fun like that. Whatever it was, it was Nepeta's turn to choose, so it was sure to be fun!

"Parox, you seem to be much more lost in thought than normal. Might I inquire as to the details of your thoughts?" Equius asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing important. Just thinking about all that's happened in such a short amount of time is all," I smiled.

Equius nodded, not pressing further. We walked to the large research building that created the center of the growing city. It was where we did all the needed research for agricultural growth of the rather barren planet, studied to make sure what plant and animal life did exist here was not toxic to the trolls nor the humans, built robotics to help expand upon the planet (Equius was head of this division), and so much more. As well as a research center, it was also the hospital and the diplomacy center. I worked mainly in the diplomacy center, but when I could I would go over to the hospital for medical training.

As expected, the day went by quite slowly, but was still short. Mostly I spent my time filling out paperwork, and during my lunch I went to the prenatal ward. The human spawns called babies always seemed to make some part of me want to either smile or cry or both. I just couldn't explain it, which bothered the hell out of me but something still drew me in.

"Oh, Parox, there you are. Nepeta is waiting. She wishes to have a, um, 'shopping spree' with you before we go out for dinner," Equius said, poking his head into the viewing room, where I watched the newly born babies sleep.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and turned around, "Thanks Equius. Let's go."

"A-are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just something about those tiny humans…I don't know."

Once again, Equius didn't press further.

We walked out of the center where Nepeta was waiting in her car (yet another human invention brought to the new planet), a small cute green Mazda2. We climbed in, Equius in the back and me in the front passenger seat, before Nepeta drove us towards the large shopping mall. Equius was obviously going to be our bag holder. Poor dear.


	4. Chapter 4 The Club

Authors Note: Hey, sorry this took so long to get out! Long story short, life is busy. I started college not long ago, and I was in a car wreck. But finally I've gotten to my laptop with the will to write! So here's chapter 4, and I will hope to have chapter 5 out in the next week or so. I also have a personal narrative and some other homework I need to work on, so until I get use to this whole college thing I'll be kinda slow.

We parked and approached the small bar that seemed to double as a dance club. That certainly explained why Nepeta wanted a new outfit, and such a flashy one at that! It was a fairly short dress in a bright blue with green bows along the hem and green knee length leggings under. I had to admit, she looked quite cute in it. I bought myself a black tutu style skirt and a nice striped hot pink and black top.

The thud of the base of the loud techno music pulsed with my heartbeat. We showed our IDs to the bouncer as we walked into the packed dance club. Nepeta happily ran into the giant orgy of a dance pit. I smiled and giggled a bit as I watched her dance to the upbeat music. She waved over to me and I happily obliged, dragging Equius along. Nepeta and I danced together, our hips moving to the beat of the songs. Suddenly, I felt two slender but strong hands take hold of my hips. I couldn't see who was dancing against me since not only was it dark, they were behind me. I shrugged and continued to dance, bumping and grinding against the stranger.

"Having fun?"

That voice.

That horrible fucking voice!

I whipped around and punched Gamzee right in the face, or at least I tried. He dodged me and quickly pressed his lips against mine.

"EVERYONE! CLEAR OUT!" Equius yelled at top of his lungs. His voice even reached over the impossibly loud music.

The trolls looked towards us and quickly began backing up, dragging the oblivious humans with them.

I pulled away from Gamzee and glared at him for a moment before smirking.

"DJ, play Funhouse by Pink," I said calmly.

The DJ complied and the second the music started, we were at each other's necks.

"Aw, you picked out our song," Gamzee smirked, trying to drop kick me but I dodged by jumping up and landing a kick on his face.

Dark purple blood dripped from his nose, making the psychopath laugh. I swayed my hips to the song, singing along as I kicked off my heels. Gamzee jumped up and went for my neck this time. I dodged and tried to kick him again but he avoided me and grabbed my ankle, swinging me against the wall of the pit and making it crack.

The song ended but the DJ caught on quickly to our relationship and thought he'd be a wise guy and began playing Bad Romance by Lady Gaga.

"Even more befitting," I commented, picking myself up off the floor.

I spit some of my own purple colored blood onto the floor before I sprinted towards Gamzee and headbutted him in the stomach. He latched onto me and kicked me in the stomach as he fell to the ground. We laid on the floor for only a moment, both trying to recapture our breaths, me on top of Gamzee. He quickly flipped us so he was on top, pinning my hands and legs to the floor before pressing his lips against mine once again, slipping his tongue in. I complied, our tongues fighting for control, before I bit his tongue. He cringed back, giving me the chance to kick him in the groin. He fell off me in pain. I stood and brushed myself off before picking him up by the shirt and kissing him again. When I pulled away, I smirked.

"You're my bitch now," I grinned, my voice raspy and not my own.

"Equius! She's lost it! Contain! CONTAIN!" Nepeta screamed, tears in her eyes.

Equius complied, quickly but carefully grabbing me and not letting me move.

"FUCKER! Let me GO!" I screeched.

Nepeta ran over and began softly petting me and shushing me.

"Parox, please come back," she said softly.

I struggled briefly before relaxing.

"I'm sorry Nepeta…" I whispered before falling asleep in Equius' grip.


	5. Chapter 5 Change

AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry this took me so long to post! School has been murder! Reviews are loved by the way, and feel free to tell your friends! But yeah, this part is coming to a close. It's pretty much just been set-up for the real stories, one revolving around Gamzee and the other around Equius. I'm kinda excited actually! Why? Well, let's just say, I hope you like GIANT, DRAMATIC cliffhangers!

My eyes slowly opened. I looked around the small bedroom and saw Nepeta sleeping next to me. Sopor slime was a rarity right now so we used a queen sized mattress for Nepeta and I, and Equius slept on the pull out couch in the living room/kitchen/main room. I carefully slipped out of bed and walked through the main room, making sure not to wake Equius, and went into the washroom. I splashed some warm water on my face before stripping down and inspecting for anything bigger than a bruise. The worst was just a large bruise on my back. It didn't look too bad though, just large. After slipping back into my shirt and panties and putting the rest of my clothes in the hamper, I snuck back to the bedroom and curled into bed, snuggling against my dearest moirail.

Laying there, I began to think. I really wasn't very tired anymore, and it was still much too early to be out of bed, especially since I didn't want to disturb Equius. I thought of my life now and how much it had changed since the destruction of our solar system. It seemed so long ago…

I was living with my matesprit, Zakral, at the time. He was a genius and loved to mess around with chemical compounds or something. He even found a way to make my hair white. He was my only friend for a long time, before I met Nepeta or Equius or any of my other friends. He was also good friends with Gamzee and Tavros, and we spent a lot of time together. Then came the day where we discovered that our star was slowly imploding, and that we had to get out as soon as we possibly could. Another friend of ours, Sollux, had made communications with another doomed race, the humans, and we started right away to find a planet that would support our two races. We found a series of small planets and soon made the migration to the planetary group. During the preparations for the migration, though, there was a great shortage of spoor slime. Gamzee couldn't handle it, and went insane…

Tears rolled from my eyes. So many deaths...

I sighed and closed my eyes, clearing my mind, slowly drifting back to sleep.

A few days had passed and there was no sight of Gamzee. I was grateful for this. I didn't like losing myself like I had in the club; I didn't want HER coming out again. I've kept that part of me locked up for this long, and I can keep going so long as I don't see Gamzee ever again. Filling out the last of the paperwork for the day, I cleaned up my small office before happily exiting the central building and taking a deep breath of fresh air. I couldn't drive, so I walked back to the apartment, which was sure to be empty. Today, Nepeta and some other hunters were going out to get some large game that were deemed safe to consume. She would get a portion of the meats and sell the rest, and that money would be put towards veggies and fruits. I began wondering if she would make stew today for dinner, stopping into a small convenience shop to pick up a newspaper and an iced coffee. I saw my reflection in the refrigerated units glass and sighed. My roots were turning black again…As I looked longer, I became almost saddened. Pink sweater with a big black belt, pink and black leggings, and black platform sandals, I hadn't changed my style since Zakral passed…

"Maybe it's time for a change…" I mused aloud, grabbing the iced Starbucks coffee and walking over to the small beauty section and grabbing a pair of large hair shears. "Maybe it's time to let go of all the anger. Time for a new me."

I paid for everything and went back to walking home. As I walked, I began to think of how much it hurt to hold onto all the pain and hatred. A part of me began considering sitting down with Gamzee and making a mutual agreement to stop being in kismesis, but the other part of me just laughed at the first part. I unlocked the door to the apartment and closed the door behind me, grabbing the shears and going into the washroom.

"It's time for change"

And I cut off my white dreadlocks.


	6. Chapter 6 Gamzee

Nepeta giggled as she pet my new short black hair.

"I can't believe you did that, Parox!" she said before going back to the pot on the stove where she cooked out dinner.

"I do not understand why you would make such extreme actions. It is…not like you," Equius commented.

"Yeah, I know, it's just…it's been so long since Zakral passed on and I really have not moved on…He wouldn't like me dwelling on the past so much," I sighed, flipping through a fashion catalogue, trying to find some new clothes.

"Your white hair is what made you different. It was very regal and appropriate for a highblood such as yourself."

"Equius, seriously, I don't like being considered a highblood. We are all equals under this roof."

Equius sighed and dropped it. We had this argument at least once a week, and it was tiring.

"Hey, Equius, isn't it almost time for your special muscle relaxant shots?" Nepeta asked, taking a quick look at the calendar.

Equius sighed and nodded, "Yes, I believe it is."

For a long time now, to help Equius be able to contain his strength, I had been giving him special shots every other month. He was still exceptionally strong with the shots, but it allowed him to interact with others without hurting them, or break things just by holding them. It also seemed to keep him a lot calmer compared to when we were younger, which was nice.

I stood from my seat at the kitchen table.

"I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back before bed. Save some stew for me, okay?" I smiled before leaving the apartment.

I wandered around for a bit, partially just getting some fresh air and partially looking for Gamzee. I had read in the newspaper I got earlier that sopor slime was becoming more abundant, so with some luck Gamzee wouldn't be insane…with some luck he'd be the old Gamzee again. As I walked, I passed a nice little diner and saw just who I was looking for though the window. I walked into the little eatery and sat down across from him. He looked up from his cheeseburger and raised his eyebrow. He looked stoned, at least partially, so that was a good start.

"Hey, what the fuck do you want?"

"I need to talk to you. It's about our hellish relationship."

"…Can I finish my food first?"

"Yeah, sure."

Gamzee finished up his burger and fries, left a tip for the waitress, and paid for his meal at the front bar area.

"Let's go to my place, okay? I'd rather not start anything in public."

I agreed and we began walking in silence to his…place. We came to a small studio style apartment, where he unlocked the door and let me in. I looked around and saw the sopor pod. It was small, which would explain why he seemed to only be in a partial high.

"Okay, talk," he said, plopping onto his couch.

I sat in the armchair and sighed, collecting my thoughts.

"You look nice with short hair," he commented before I could speak.

"Um, thanks. Anyway, I was thinking a lot recently. About us, about our friends…about Zakral. Gamzee…do you ever feel remorse for what you did?"

"What the fuck? Of course I fucking do! I killed Tavros and most of our friends! What, do you think I'm HAPPY that they're gone? Fuck…"

I sighed and ran my hand through what was left of my hair.

"Look, I really just want to let go, of the hate and pain and everything…"

"Bullshit."

"What the hell, Gamzee, I'm trying to be nice here!"

"No, you're trying to be Miss Perfect, like fucking always."

"I never said I was perfect!"

"No but you sure act like it."

I snapped and lunged at him, going for the kill…


	7. Chapter 7 Normal

My eyes opened slowly, my body aching. I sat up and looked around, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. The fuck happened last night? I couldn't remember…

Then it all came flooding back.

"FUCK!" I screeched, jumping up and fishing for my clothes.

There was Gamzee, asleep next to me, completely nude. I checked myself and sure enough, there it was: a violet blue colored genetic matter between my legs.

"Fucking ass fuckers," I growled, putting my dirty and slightly shredded clothing on and leave as quickly as I possibly could, making sure Gamzee didn't wake up.

I made my way home as quickly as I could, where I found no one was home. I was grateful for this much as I showered and scrubbed myself as clean as I could. Putting on a tank top and some sweatpants, I grabbed my gym bag and headed for the local fitness center. I had to work out some of this pure RAGE before I could face Nepeta and Equius.

I entered the doors of the center, threw my bag into a locker, and went straight for the punching bags. I was stopped, though, before I could get there.

"Parox?"

I turned to see Karkat.

"Oh! Hey! Um, listen, I'm really stressed right now, so if we talk, can we do it while you spot me on the punching bags?"

"Uh, sure?"

He took grip of the bag as I started punching and kicking it as hard as I could.

"Shit Parox! What's got your panties all fucked up?" Karkat asked.

"It's a really fucked up story."

"Must be, you're the most fucking gentle indigo blood I know!"

Sighing, I looked around to ensure no one else was around and told him what happened as I continued to beat the crap out of the punching bag.

"What the FUCK Parox? You seriously FUCKED him? Why the fuck would you do that!?" Karkat was in shock.

"I blacked out," I sighed, kicking the bag as hard as I could which pushed Karkat back a few inches.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to do what any sensible young lady-troll should do. I'm going to forget it and act as if nothing happened."

"Sounds like a good fucking plan."

I nodded, taking a drink from my water bottle and punching the bag one last time.

"Thanks Karkat," I smiled, hugging him before going to the showers to wash the sweat off myself.

I walked back home where Nepeta was making a Japanese Hotpot, a recipe a human male gave her. I think the human was named Dirk. He worked and owned a small shop where he sold things like decorative swords and anime figurines.

"Parox!" she gasped, running up to me and hugging me, "Where were you?"

"I'd rather not explain. So, hotpot for dinner? Yum!" I smiled, kissing her cheek.

She giggled and nodded, going back to make sure it wasn't overcooking.

"Where's Equius?"

"Um, at the center I think, something about a faulty robot he needed to either fix or dispose of."

"Okay. I'll get his shot ready. We're almost overdue for it," I said, walking over to my work desk where my laptop sat. I pulled a small kit out of one of the drawers and opened it, revealing several vials and syringes. I picked out the one for this round and made sure it was well mixed. Right on cue, Equius walked in, covered in motor oil and what was possibly ash or something.

"Hey! Get over here," I smiled, filling a syringe with the specialized muscle relaxant.

Equius nodded and walked over to me. I shoved the needle in his bicsep and injected him.

"Thank you, Parox," he said, rubbing his arm.

Even though he was the strongest troll of all, needles still hurt like they'd hurt anyone else.

I nodded, smiling happily.

Everything was as it should be: Nepeta was taking care of Equius and I, Equius was calmer than during his childhood thanks to my medical breakthrough, and I was head diplomat on our new planet. All was right with the world.


End file.
